La Guía de Lin
by Rayber The Lotus Flower
Summary: Su querida amiga Lin (la zorrillo) llega con espectaculares guías para situaciones en el mundo de kung fu panda, por ejemplo ¿por que los villanos siempre fallan? o ¿como puedo convertirme en héroe? vengan y acompáñenla. Vengan les prometo PIZAAAAAA (es mentira no hay pizza pero se que entraran...la curiosidad los tenta..vamos solo tienen que hacer clik..vamos...¿van a entrar?)
1. ¿Por que los villanos fallan?

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Yo soy nada mas ni nada menos que su querida amiga Lin, (para los que no me conocen soy una zorrillo, aparezco en la historia la flor de loto) como saben siempre traigo problemas conmigo, pero hoy no vengo a causar problemas sino que vengo a hablarles sobre (redoble de tambores) LOS VILLANOS.

En el mundo de Kung Fu Panda tenemos héroes, grandes y poderosos que siempre logran vencer a los villanos, y he ahí nuestro tema ¿por que DEMONIOS SIEMPRE LOS VILLANOS PIERDEN? no importa que tan poderoso sea el enemigo los buenos ganan o puede que el enemigo tenga todo el control de China y ya no hayan esperanza pero de alguna manera el protagonista encuentra una forma de vencer al villano que nadie sabe de donde sacó esa forma (100% confirmed a que esto es magia) o puede que el villano tenga un ejercito de mas de de soldados pero que creen (seguramente ya adivinaron) los BUENOS GANAN ...pero yo he llagado y esto va dedicado para los villanos así que iniciemos...

 **Los clichés:** Siempre hay cosas que absolutamente todos pero TODOS los villanos hacen.

1º si te encuentras con la situación de que el villano trae un ejercito o tiene ayudantes verás la típica escena de "los secuaces van primero" ... ¿POR QUE EL VILLANO NO ATACA PRIMERO? SABEMOS QUE LOS SECUACES VAN A FALLAR ¿POR QUE NO VA ÉL O ELLA Y LES ENSEÑA A LOS SECUACES QUE ES PELEAR?

2º tiene algo que ver con el punto uno, si vas con un ejercito o ayudantes procura de que estos sean buenos en combate ... por que en las películas siempre pero SIEMPRE estos fallan ¿DE DONDE CARAJO SACAN GENTE TAN MALA PARA PELEAR? (COFCOFbajopresupuestoCOFCOF)

3º cuando el enemigo tiene a los héroes en su poder ¿POR QUE NO LOS MATA DE INMEDIATO? no claro, se ponen a hablar con ellos o los encierran, todos sabemos que estos van a escapar.

4º concordando con el punto 3 los villanos se ponen a hablar y están muy confiados que después de la charla (yo estaría muerta de aburrimiento) los asesinará y por eso le cuenta su maravilloso plan... yo tampoco se que decir...está mas claro que el agua que van a escapar y sabiendo el plan del enemigo (esto ocurre con villanos que trabajan solos o con ayuda) y el enemigo ni siquiera cambia el plan.

5º aquí se encuentra la típica escena en la que el protagonista pelea con el villano pero si se dan cuenta, esto solo pasa a veces, el villano usa su técnica mas poderosa al final ... si como oyeron, al final ... ¿POR QUE NO USAN SU TÉCNICA MAS PODEROSA EN EL PRIMER ATAQUE Y HACEN PAPILLA AL HÉROE?

6º en la misma situación del punto 5, también se puede encontrar a la persona que apareció de la nada para salvar al protagonista o este salva por alguna casualidad DEL DESTINO.

No se si han dado cuenta todos pueden vencer al protagonista pero aquellos que lo vencen no pueden contra el enemigo y mágicamente el protagonista SI PUEDE, alguna vez se han dado cuenta que todos los villanos se vuelven malos por deseos de venganza u obtener algo, bueno no puedo discutir eso por que no se me ocurre ninguna situación distinta para que se vuelvan al lado oscuro, aquí les voy a dejar simples pasos para dominar China:

 **Simples pasos para que un villano domine China, y si no puedes seguir estos simples pasos significa que no eres inteligente:**

1º consigue un ejercito experto en combate.

2º destruye todo a tu paso para atraer al oponente.

3º si tiene al héroe acábalo de INMEDIATO y no te pongas a charlar con él o a contarle tus planes.

4º cuando tengas tiempo libre ve a una tienda de sofás.

5º pon tu cómodo sofá en el palacio mas bonito y disfruta de tus dominios.

Siempre me he preguntado ¿cuando el villano obtenga lo que quiere, que hará después?, (sonido de puerta) AAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA LLEGÓ RAYBER... solo le tomé su computadora unos minutos mientras no estaba, bueno ...ADIÓS...(se lanza por la ventana).


	2. Cocina con Lin

**Cocina con Lin**

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

He vuelto con mis estúpidas y suculentas guías, y hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooy voy a enseñarles a cocinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar una rica y deliciosa sopa de fideoooooooooooooos (no tengo ni la menor idea de como hacer sopa pero lo intentaré).

 **Ingredientes:**

1º obviamente necesitamos fideos como ingrediente principal.

2º agua.

3º vegetales.

4º un cuchillo.

5º un plato y palillos (obvio para comer, o podría comer en el aire)

6º creo que he confundido los materiales y los ingredientes pero da igual.

7º no tengo ni la menor idea de que otros ingredientes poner, así que agarraré cualquier cosa que encuentre.

Empezaremos a cocinar y cuando terminemos el Señor Ping calificará mi plato de fideos.

Ping solo la observa- creo que esto saldrá mal, solo procura no incendiar la cocina-dicho esto salió del restaurante.

Ahora con la aprobación del Señor Ping procederemos a crear el almuerzooooooooooooooooo, primero vamos a...eh...no se (lo consultaré en internet...DEMONIOS NO HAY CONEXIÓN) bueno vamos a tomar esta olla y le echamos agua...ahora los fideos...supongo que cortaré vegetales, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh este...creo que es un pepino pero NO IMPORTA, tomamos el cuchillo y cortamos el vegetal a la velocidad de la luz.

(30 minutos después) DEMONIOS ESTE PEPINO SALIÓ FUERTE, NO LO PUEDO CORTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR, olvidenlo... me rindo prefiero cortar este extraño vegetal verde (seguramente es una lechuga)

...

...

...

(la cocina estaba llena de vegetales por todos lados) bueno ya hemos cortado muchos vegetales y lo hemos puesto en la sopa...ahora le echaremos esto (tomó un ajo) se le debe echar un diente de ajo (echo un pedazo y miró el ajo) ¿por que no el ajo entero? (lo puso todo en la sopa) ben ahora ponemos la olla en el horno...pero primero hay que encender el horno (¿COMO RAYOS SE ENCIENDEN HORNOS EN LA ANTIGUA CHINA?)

...

...

(DOS HORAS DESPUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES) bueno ya hemos encendido el horno (ojo...no es un horno moderno, puffff es el del señor Ping) ahora ponemos la olla y esperamos unos minutos.

...

...y ¿como te va?...bien, pues a mi también...nunca se han preguntado ¿por que en el mundo de kung fu panda nunca muestran como se preparan los fideos?...¿y si el señor Ping usa magia?...OH ESTO ES INCREÍBLEEEEEEEEE...EL SEÑOR PING ES UN MAGO (si se preguntan como encendí el horno...pues ES MAGIA) tal vez estoy exagerando (Lin va a ver la sopa) esta lista, ahora con un cucharón (toma el cucharón y se rompe)...mmmmm...este no es el cucharón bueno, tomen otro (toma otro cucharón) y con él echan sopa en un plato...

Po entra a la casa- eh que haces en la cocina.

pues cocinando, que mas voy a hacer en una cocina.

hay un desastre aquí ¿por que tantos vegetales?...le diré a mi padre- dijo Po y salió de la cocina.

 **en caso de emergencia:**

si un panda los encuentra y los amenaza de decirle a su padre sobre el desastre que hemos creado, METANLO EN LA SOPA (Lin empujaba a Po)

NOOOOOOOOO OYE DÉJAME...NO QUIERO SER SOPA- dijo Po asustado.

pues lo serás (hay pero que gordo esta) opción dos: déjenlo inconsiente si es necesario.

¿a quien le hablas?- en eso Po es golpeado con una sartén y cae al suelo.

en que estábamos...a si la sopa...ya la tenemos en el plato y le ponemos los palillos (¿el cuchillo era un material o un ingrediente?) y ahora el señor Ping nos calificará (sale de la cocina y le pasa el plato al señor Ping quien recién había llegado, él lo tomó y lo probó pero inmediatamente salió corriendo con nauseas) bueno tomaré eso como un PERFECTO...esperen dejé el horno encendido (en eso mira hacia atrás, el lugar se estaba incendiando y Po llevaba baldes de agua) mmmmmmmm...creo que tengo problemas...

INCENDIO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CORRAAAAAAAAAAAAN (grita Lin y se pone a correr en círculos)

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, AAAAAAAAAH QUE ME QUEMO.


End file.
